


Echoes

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Carrie (1976)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Horror, Kid Fic, TOT Trick, Telekinesis, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Sue perceives echoes of the past, and of Carrie White, in her nine year old daughter...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Dear Missy - I have always loved this fandom but have never written it before, I hope you like what I came up with!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and am making no money from this.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

Susan struggled to make her voice calm, to keep from showing her burgeoning sense of dread and apprehension.

“It’s OK, sweetie, I’m not angry with you. I just want to know what happened. You can tell Mommy, it’s all right. I promise I won’t get mad at you, as long as you tell me the truth.”

Woeful brown eyes stared up at Sue, their lashes still wet with tears. 

“You won’t say anything to Daddy?” 

Hannah’s small hands twisted in the gingham fabric of her skirt, tensely communicating a terror of her father’s wrath that Sue herself knew all too well. Biting her lip nervously, Sue briefly ran over in her mind the secret plan she had made to get herself and her daughter out of the house by Sunday, and away from Johnny’s drinking and his sudden, vicious fits of rage.

“Of course I won’t,” Sue said gently, brushing Hannah’s hair out of her face and bending to kiss the top of her head. “Now tell me – what did that boy do, and what happened after that.

Hannah sniffled a little, and tried to smooth her clothes down where her wringing hands had creased them.

“Mikey was going to stuff a frog down my dress, and I hate frogs,” she whimpered. “I don’t know how I made it happen, or why it happened, but I was scared and angry and I just wanted him to stop… the next thing I knew he was lying on the ground and screaming, and he was bleeding – and the snow-globe that Mrs. Goldman used to have on her desk, it was lying on the floor, all broken! It just – flew, Mommy! It just seemed to lift up in the air and fly straight at his head!”

Hannah started to sob again, and Susan pulled her child close, hugging her tenderly, although inside she felt sicker with fear than ever before.

She wondered, not for the first time, if Carrie White could be haunting her – reaching for her from beyond the grave, seeking a second chance at life through this innocent girl of nine. And she trembled at the thought of what would happen should John find out about her plans to take Hannah and leave. 

It was not what Johnny could do to them that terrified Sue the most, for memories of that long-ago prom night were all too vivid in her brain.


End file.
